


牽手

by lolo1896



Category: Shinedown - Fandom, band - Fandom
Genre: M/M, loveshinedown
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo1896/pseuds/lolo1896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最近被帶壞，聽別人說話總是想歪的產物...</p>
            </blockquote>





	牽手

Brent能看見張開的口中粉色的舌頭閃著水光，金髮在光線的搖曳下更加耀眼，沾著汗水緊貼在那痛苦而皺起的眉頭。  
“好…好大…”Zach喘息著，用力嚥了嚥喉嚨大口呼吸。  
”可惡…該死…好大…阿…”  
“Zach…”Brent喚住Zach，但對方完全無視，繼續他的連聲抱怨。  
“可惡…哈…怎麼會這麼大!啊!”  
聽著Zach的叫聲，Brent覺得自己都要臉紅了，他看了看他的團員們，Barry已經笑到根本是在抽蓄，Eric用單手遮住一半的臉，憋住的嘴角出賣了他。  
阿，還是很壞心。  
Brent想，Eric若看不過去絕對會出手，但大多數時，Eric總是把Zach當玩具玩。  
“好累…Brent…”  
突然被指名的男人心虛的停下來，望著Zach，但想當然不會得到什麼好聽的話，

“都是你…哈…”吉他手氣喘吁吁地說。

“提議…**爬什麼破山!**”

Brent無奈地笑，看他心愛的吉他手用那美麗的手指朝自己比中指。  
“說什麼這是小山，哪裡小! 我一定要把你從懸崖推下去…”  
“別這樣，zach，你捨得嗎?”  
“哼”一聲不屑  
但Eric跟Barry的爆笑聲打斷了Zach對布倫特的藐視。  
“Zach你剛剛根本就像被誰強暴了”(Eric的一連串大笑)  
“還有誰阿，不是被Brent嗎!”Barry男子氣概的笑聲迴盪在林間。 Brent再次無奈地看向Zach，那個被笑話的金髮男人愣在原地，顯然是回想了下自己說了什麼，然後──不負眾望的，臉紅了。  
嘮叨著“救命啊老天爺我的團員們都是變態。”一邊走過來對Eric揮出軟綿綿的拳頭，那個來爬山還畫著煙燻妝的男人一拳一拳接下，眼神中寵溺的讓Zach像他正在撒嬌鬧脾氣的戀人。 Brent突然覺得有點煩躁，他決定轉身繼續走，並出聲讓大夥跟上。 Zach很快的跑到他身後，開玩笑的推Brent一把，Brent便順勢抓住那隻手，被拉著走的Zach沒有掙脫，只是噘著嘴要布倫特慢一點。  
「你確定要慢點?」Brent問  
「廢話?」  
「快一點不是比較舒服?」  
「…夠了閉嘴。」  
「抱歉。」  
「Ah-ha。」  
「都是我讓你這麼累。」  
「閉嘴喔你!」=皿=

\-----------------------------*

「Brent，手。」  
「噢，抱歉。」  
Brent虛假的笑笑，鬆開手，讓Zach抽離，但他的嘴角很快的又揚起笑容，迴過身看了一眼金髮男孩。  
Zach看Brent低下頭，他愛眼前的這個男人，和他眼角深刻的笑意。  
剛剛那個不算牽手，這個才是，Zach緊緊的握住Brent溫暖的手，

\--------------------*

幾個小時候，shinedown Instagram上主唱與吉他手在樹林裡牽手的照片無預警的閃瞎作者這種帶有斜線傾向小粉絲。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我說真的，就算真有這張照片我也不會太驚訝，這兩人處處驚喜阿哈哈。


End file.
